Rio: A New Kind of Spook
by T8ECR34T0R
Summary: In October, Halloween Night of 1996, take a look at how different the holiday would be with Blu and the gang celebrating at that night in Rio.


_**Now just because the OC Gang is done with their Halloween that doesn't mean our other favorite characters are.**_

 _ **Okay, I thought about making this chapter come between "On The Way" Part 2-3 as like a spin-off episode. But then thought, maybe if it becomes long enough then perhaps it should just be a oneshot. So here it goes.**_

 _ **This oneshot takes place three months after Blu and Jewel got help from their new human friends and from Mikka and Leo. So at this time, the four of them and their everyday amigos get to celebrate Halloween all together for the first time.**_

 _ **But before we begin, I'd like to mention a few things…**_

 _ **To that one guest who left a review on NKS saying how he or she wanted a time skip to the story, where we could go forward to see Blu and Jewel as adults instead of chicks. Let me just say that after this and "On The Way", we will get to that "time skip". But before we make it to 2010, just know that there's two more stories that need to be done and one of them are for Mikka and Leo.**_

 _ **Speaking of which, who here has been admiring this scarlet pair ever since I introduced them in the story?**_

 _ **With that being said, let's get on to the last part of Halloween. And be ready because this one may be even longer.**_

* * *

 **A NEW KIND OF SPOOK**

* * *

 _Every year, on Halloween night, while every children was out and about, wearing their costumes and getting free candy, nothing seemed too out of the ordinary as they were celebrating the holiday of a real spooktacular. But things aren't always what they seem. Especially to the eyes of children. Because there have been rumors going around about this one figure who was also in a costume but wasn't like all the people as he had the power to take children. And how would one know that? Because whenever a kid, or even an animal would go near him, he would always end up staring at you and follow you until he would make unexpected things happen to you._

 _In fact…last Halloween there was only one victim who could live to tell the tale. It was a little boy dressed as a safari explorer and he was with three friends. An alien. Willy Wonka. And a Pokemon Trainer. The four of them were kids that were never scared of anything on Halloween for they knew it was a time to be scared for fun, and they continued to feel that way as they walked around all over Rio de Janeiro during the night; thinking that it would be the best night ever for them. But then, after reaching thirteen houses, they ran into the figure that the boy called the "Big-Thing." It was a tall man in a black suit, no tie, and had a shady blue mask with no eye or mouth holes. And he was never able to speak a word. He was a definite creep-o, so the kids just tried to ignore him. But it wasn't so good as vice versa because under their nose, the Big-Thing was following them and watching them go over to more houses, receiving so much candy. Then before they reached downtown, they had no clue that they were making their final stop so soon. The four kids approached a large warehouse and while it looked broken down and old, they somehow couldn't resist the urge to go inside and wonder what was in it._

 _And as soon as they came in, there was nothing around but boxes…of Halloween candy. So many boxes of so many sweets! For a moment it seemed like paradise to them but when they took a closer look, all the candy appeared to be melted, old, and gross. And that was when the boy took an even closer look at a lollipop and saw that a human child was in it! The sight of it was very freaky and once the kids noticed they were spooked out too. So they tried running to the exit but it was shut. It appeared to be too late for them as there was no way out. Then, the Big Thing showed up and just his appearance freaked the children out. And it was good enough to make the only surviving kid go crazy and escape by ramming into an window. He thought the others would follow but they were quaking in their boots way too much to move. They just stayed standing and all the Big Thing did was look at them. Before he finally walked to them and pushed 'em hard to the ground. That action only made the poor kids more traumatized before…suddenly after they were touched, they started glowing…and were transformed into candy pieces. They turned into candy for the Big Thing to take away to put his box of rotten goodies. The surviving kid saw it all and was frozen like a statue. He didn't know what to do but let the guilt of leaving his friends behind consume him…and also thought that if he wanted to survive, he just threw his batch of candy through the window and ran away._

 _From that night since, he told everyone what happened but no one ever believed him, so he eventually just decided to drop it. But every night when he would go to sleep…he couldn't help but continue thinking about the Big Thing, wondering whose face was behind the mask and wondered if he would ever come back to add him to his collection of forever rotting sweets._

"…The end." Said Blu, who finished telling all his friends in the garage the best story for their spooky tale competition. For it was Halloween night and they wanted to get into the spirit of things by gathering around a small but bright pumpkin and telling each other scary stories. So once Jewel, Eva, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Luiz, Mikka, Leo, Carlos, Sophia, and four other birds from the samba club ( _ **one of them possibly being Kipo**_ ) were done hearing Blu give the final one…all they could do was stay frozen while huddling together.

Blu was surprised that the story spooked his friends that much, so he smiled and Nico became the first one to clap. Then the entire gang clapped because that story sounded like 1st place and Blu humbly bowed before Jewel came up and hugged him.

"Always have to be the creative one, don't ya?" She whispered to him.

"Not always, just sometimes it seems necessary."

"Where'd you even come with that story?"

"Honestly…I'm not sure. I think it recently came to me in a dream. Or maybe I saw it in a movie with Tulio."

"Hmm. Well either way, that was a good one and as always I love your constant modesty and mix of creativity."

"Thanks." Then as the birds scattered around to put up some decorations around the place, Rafi turned on all the lights so they could all see better. The birds together got to work well and had so many Halloween decorations around that they almost made the inside of the garage look like a haunted castle. It was good, bright, shady, colorfully Halloween, spooky, and it definitely proved that the gang wanted to party on from it.

Though when Blu looked at everyone he just stayed standing in his place, not moving a muscle but watching his friends set up the decor and it made him dwell on something that he hadn't in quite a while. So he came to Jewel when she hovered to the ground to place some small pumpkins down.

He said to her, "Hey Jewel?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we talk about something important please?"

"What do you mean? Of course we can talk about something important, lovehawk." She gave him a quick peck to the cheek.

"Alright. Remember what happened the week when we first became an official item?"

"Remember? Oh yeah. Sometimes I can't help but want to dream about it. The night when we met Linda and Tulio. And they helped us by taking us into the aviary, where even though we each planned to sleep on a different nest during our first night…we still came colliding together and woke up to see that our beaks touched. Our wings touched."

"And it was also the night when we both admitted that we loved each other."

"The very one night I'll never forget. And we went through quite an adventure after that, didn't we?"

"Yep. And I think after that…when we were released…I had the really bad idea of breaking up with you because I didn't wanna put you in harm's way."

"That night was probably the very first night when we admitted more of how much we loved each other."

"It was also the night where we agreed to stay together for so long. Something I'm still holding up to but…(clear throat)…I just wish would be better if I finally started flying."

"Flying? Right. You still haven't been able to do that yet, have you?"

"Nope. For over a whole year, even before we met I've been trying to survive in the jungle and practiced flying. I've only accomplished half of that. I was so determined on finally make myself fly just so that way I could officially join you in the sky."

"Join me? Hmm…" Jewel smiled and snuggled her head to his neck. "You've already joined me for so long. Everytime when we go on a trip to the city to see the gang or watch a movie, you always let me carry you. Where I'm able to hold you and we're both in the air. I appreciate what you're doing, trying to practice flying for me so we can…I don't know, do everything the same way together and have fun in the air? But no matter what, I will always love you."

"Thanks, Jewel. And by the way, I haven't forgotten about the predator and prey thing. You carry me while flying and we both enjoy the ride."

"Yep." She chuckled and nuzzled Blu again before he helped her put up more of the decorations on the walls.

And at the other side of the garage, Mikka, Leo, Carlos, and Sophia watched the kids and enjoyed that scene of affection.

"Aw." They said in unison.

Mikka, "Man…sometimes I forget that…even though Blu isn't our son by blood, I still feel so sad over the fact that he's growing up too fast."

Sophia, "Yeah we actually felt the same way when Jewel moved in with Blu."

Carlos, "By the way, we never exactly got to ask; how is it going so far? With you guys being Blu's adoptive parents?"

Leo, "It's going great. Almost everyday we get to hang out with him, he never argues with us when tell him to do something important, and sometimes we comfort him when the poor little squirt's got a problem."

Sophia, "You don't really call him squirt, right?"

"Of course not."

Mikka, "Believe me, he'd never call our son that without dealing with me first."

The four laughed to that joke. Then Carlos brought up a great idea. "Hey, how would you feel if the four decided to go on a double date one of these days?"

"Hmm. I like the sound of that."

Sophia, "Me too."

Leo, "If each pair adopted one of those special birds then it would make sense for the pairs to hang out together on a double date. In fact, why even wait? What if for the fun of the night, the four of us and our kids can go out for a trolley ride to see everybody celebrating Halloween?"

Carlos, "That actually sounds like a good idea. But just in case I'm gonna go see if Rafael and Eva wanna join."

The girls thought it was a great plan too. So Mikka and Leo were able to tell Blu and Jewel, and even they agreed that that sounded great but Rafi and Eva both wanted to stay with their friends during the party, which of course wasn't a problem for Carlos and Sophia. It felt like more fun for the three pairs as they exited the garage and took the trolley to go around the city ( _ **since three of our favorite birds were still grounded**_ ). And when they left, Rafael and Eva looked and whispered to each other,

Rafi, "You know what they say."

Eva, "When the cat's away…"

Both, "The mice will play!"

Rafael and Eva flew across the garage to turn on the radio and let the best tracks (of Halloween 1996) play through. When every other bird and their dog heard it, they danced along to it and set up all the halloween decorations faster.

"Oh yeah! The party's really on now for this birdhouse tonight!" Luiz chanted and the others did the same thing with that statement.

The bulldog was feeling the most energetic for he kept jumping repeatedly and raising his paws up in the air, dancing and moving around. He was having so much fun with his feathery companions that he was unable to notice himself hit the leg of a large desk. It was only a quick bump and nudge so Luiz didn't feel anything but the momentum was big enough to make a red (spherical) container on the desk shake and fall off. Causing it to roll through the room and out the garage but no bird noticed. Everyone was still too caught up with the party.

Especially Rafi and his girlfriend. The "twocans" together danced gracefully and felt more than happy throughout the music.

"You havin' a good time, Eva?" He asked her.

"Of course I am. I'm dancing with you, listening to the best songs, and having a great holiday fiesta with all my friends, including you; the best boyfriend any girl could ask for."

"Glad to hear it. You don't know how happy it makes me to hear words like that. Especially when they come from a voice as soothing as yours."

As always, it was Rafi's words that made her beak and feathers turn red. So she shook and tried to say, "Well…(gulp)…if you like my voice so much…then do you wanna kiss me?"

Rafael only smirked and slowly brought his beak to hers, having both of them enjoy a new slow kiss, added with a warm hug. The others only continued dancing and didn't notice them either. All of them were just having a good time with not just the party but with their own sweets and costumes on.

For Halloween, each member of the gang made their own choice on what to wear.

Luiz was dressed up as Lockjaw the big Inhuman dog. And that costume was easy for him to make.

Mikka and Leo were scarlet mummy macaws.

Rafael, Eva, Carlos, and Sophia were all wearing black capes which made 'em look like vampire toucans…without fangs.

Nico and Pedro thought it would've been funny if they decided to "switch places."

Blu and Jewel agreed to go as Super-Bird and Super-Female-Bird. Blu wore nothing but a red cape and Jewel had a green one.

Animals like them wouldn't usually wear costumes but they did love human holidays and ever since Blu formed up the gang, they enjoyed some of the same things he did.

And while they still did savor the party, the container continued rolling down the sidewalk and the ride for it was hard enough to create a hole, and leak…gasoline. It held gasoline and was leaking an enormous trail of it that touched not just the sidewalk but also the doorsteps of many buildings.

Until it made one complete stop with a block in the road, causing it to turn left into a dark alley. It was a hard turn but soon it stopped and was still dripping more gasoline out. Still no one noticed.

* * *

Including the six birds who spent the past twenty minutes on the trolley, seeing that everyone was enjoying Halloween indeed.

Decorations, candy, children in costumes, candy, props and pranks going on all over, and candy!

"Wow…" said Sophia. "can you believe all the sweets these kids get?"

Carlos, "I think I can. And boy, I know we have plenty of our candy back at the garage but I do wish we had more."

Leo, "Do you mean for the six of us? Because I'm kinda feeling that way."

Mikka, "Um, honestly…"

Jewel, "So are we."

Blu, "Hey. Why do we even have to talk about it? If we all want candy for ourselves, then why don't we go get some by trick or treating ourselves?"

Mikka, "Trick or treating? Ourselves? Blu, sweetie, I don't know if you'd noticed but we're birds. Animals. Humans aren't exactly gonna give us candy if we ring their doorbell and squawk 'trick or treat'."

"Yes, but I think they will if we do this. Follow me."

The six jumped off the trolley and Blu was able to find a bag, and a small note and pen where he wrote a small message on the bag. Then they approached a house where he was able to knock on it with his beak. Before long, the door opened and Blu acted in a wind-up toy in front of the three humans at the door.

That action was confusing to them and Blu's friends until he point to his bag that said…

 _Trick or Treat! My name is Ty and I am unable to celebrate Halloween because of a cold, so I have my remote control toy bird gather candy for me._

The humans read the note and were impressed, thinking that it was real so the mother of the human batch gave Blu a good enough load of candy. It surprised the others and made Blu smile before carrying the bag and walking away. Once he made it to the bushes, where his friends, they chanted,

"Whoa!"

Leo, "Blu, you are a genius!"

Sophia, "I never think it'd be that simple."

Carlos, "You never cease to amaze us with your IQ, little friend."

Jewel and Mikka didn't really say or do anything but hug Blu lovingly.

He replied to that, "Haha. Thanks guys. But I don't I need this much attention and we don't celebrate yet. We still have this whole town to go through." He chuckled and the other birds agreed as they decided to give it try too.

Each of the birds went from house to house, using the same bag and different ones, and was able to collect so much candy. Each bag they had was almost as big as a punch bowl and they were proud of Blu for thinking of the plan. But while that was happening, Blu felt like there was a chill going down his spine.

"Hmm…" Blu said, looking around from inside the bushes he and the others were in. And Jewel noticed.

"Something wrong, Blu?"

"Huh? Oh. I don't think so. I'm just getting this really weird vibe in me."

"Hmm. Well, I'll tell you what vibe I'm getting right now. The good party kind where me and all my friends enjoy all this sugar candy. And speaking of sugar." Jewel giggled and kissed Blu's beak tight, and he responded by smiling and wanting to faint dreamily. "Does that make you feel better, lovehawk?"

"Oh yeah. Your kisses always sweet enought to chase my fears away."

"Really? Well yours are always sweet enough increase my fear."

"You better believe it."

"Haha."

"Hehe." Blu chuckled back with her, and they each put a wing on each other's shoulder, seeing the others together while talking and eating their candy and it made Blu remember something. "Jewel? Do you remember…our first Halloween together?"

"Our first? Oh boy. I…I kind of do? I mean we were both very young then but I believe there was lot of good images to that memory. In fact…I remember it being a long night…"

 _I think was it was about three seasons after we met, Blu. We weren't boyfriend and girlfriend back at then but we were still best friends. We would hang out together, eat together, and I know that Carlos and Sophia would usually chaperone me just to keep me safe. And when Halloween came in, those two and Eva let me come with them to the party in a building near the samba club, where everybird was secretly partying above all the humans below. When we first came there, I was excited to see you, Nico, and Pedro also came too. Being able to have the four of us, plus Eva and her parents, together made me feel like I was part of a family again. Having us dance, talk, and eat all the candy we had. The whole event was amazing until…I focused on all the costumes and props downstairs._ (Gulp) _The things that actually look like real monsters, things that easily terrifying me. Clowns, evil toys, dragons, and other things with bad smiles. A whole lot of things that I just couldn't stop focusing on and they scared me enough to make me cry and run out._

Remembering that made Jewel shiver in fear. Blu, of course, showed consideration by hugging her and telling her what he remembered.

 _Oh I remember that. In fact, I felt like I was the only one who noticed how scared you were getting so I tried coming to you until you ran off. You were running fast and I thought I almost heard sobbing. I wanted to help you out, which was why I followed you 'til I saw you outside, sitting on the edge of the building's roof and crying a little more than I thought. Seeing you like that didn't feel right at all to me._

While Blu and Jewel both thought about it more, they began to remember every word they spoke to each other in that past event.

Blu approached her slowly and sat next to her.

"Hey Jewel." He said to her. Which surprised her before she was ready to talk.

"Oh hi, Blu. W-What are you doing here?"

"I noticed you looked pretty spooked in the party and ran. Heck, I even see some tears in your eyes."

"Oh." She whipped them off. "I-I…uh…I took a peek downstairs and saw the things that the humans were wearing and placing around. I didn't like them so I wanted to be away from them. You're not gonna laugh at me if I say I was scared, right?"

"Laugh at you? Never. I would never be insensitive about your feelings like that."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh. You're my best friend, and everybody becomes spooked out by something. You wouldn't believe how spooky it was for me the day my parents were gone and I had to learn how to survive on my own. It was terrifying for me."

"But Carlos and Sophia are still helping you, right?"

"Yes but that wasn't until after we met. At first I had to rely on no one but myself. And when I grew up a little and met Nico and Pedro, that changed. It started out as a great time…and…when I met you it became even better."

Jewel blushed. While she and Blu were only months old, they were smart growing and learned a lot. And understood when they would feel nervous, and with Blu's anxious vibe and red cheeks, all he did was hesitantly put a wing around her shoulder.

They both blushed but went with it. Blu was trying make her feel better and Jewel rested her head on his shoulder.

"Blu…" She said. "thanks for always being there for me. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome. As a friend I would do anything for you."

"Then to start, will you stay out here with me for a bit? I'm not ready to go back in yet."

"Absolutely. But don't worry, you'll enjoy it eventually, and I promise…if there ever comes a time where you feel threatened…don't. I'll be there to protect you."

"Thank you. And…I think that's what I…(yawning)…like about you."

Jewel felt so sleepy in Blu's wings that she didn't wanna stay awake. She wanted to sleep in the wings of the bird who obviously cared about her. So all they did was stay silent and watch the city lights and night sky together, feeling at peace. And Jewel even felt better when she noticed many other folks celebrating Halloween and from the way they did it, it looked fun.

Back at the present…Blu continued describing what he remembered.

"After that, we just watched and watched, knowing that the moment we were having was more enjoyable than the party itself. Then came Carlos and Sophia who helped us get back home when the party was over."

Jewel responded, "Oh yeah! Now the whole thing is coming back to me…and it was an amazing night. The night where I felt like I should've told you about my feelings for you."

"Actually…I think your gratitude was enough to say it. You accepted my comfort, and at times after that, you even helped me when I got scared. Then came the night when Linda found us and Tulio and his father helped."

"And that night was definitely one of our bests. A day I don't think I'll ever forget."

"I sure as heck hope not."

They giggled and Jewel said, "One other thing, I remember you saying you would never be insensitive about my feelings…so that would also mean you would never abandon me, right? Like that boy did with his friends in your story."

Blu was surprised to hear that question but smiled and held her shoulders tight. "Never. I always promised I would be there to keep you safe, and I still intend to keep that."

"Great. 'Cause I was just testing ya, Mr. Gullible Feathers."

More laughters went about, and the two other pairs were able to hear. It was clearly a good Halloween night for them. However…their time of fun was short lived as Blu opened his eyes and looked out the bushes, he saw something that did give him a sudden spook.

When Blu looked outside more, or rather for a while since earlier when he and his friends were getting candy, he noticed someone wearing a costume, a costume that perfectly matched the description of…the Big Thing.

Black suit. No tie. And a shady blue mask with no mouth or eye holes. It was like looking at the real thing. Blu didn't wanna believe it but he felt like he saw him earlier, and since he was currently close by to them, it made Blu suddenly spooked out enough to think that he was following them and that he was making the story come to life. And like last year, one of the birds noticed their friend's problem. It was Jewel who came to Blu's side and asked,

"You okay, Blu?"

"Um…honestly I don't think so. Look who's here."

She looked to where he pointed and got sudden chill up her spine too.

"What the? Is that…?"

"I-I-I think it is. It's creepy, right? I think I spotted him earlier when we got our first load of candy. M-M-Maybe it's a different person in a costume but I haven't seen anybody else with that…and he has the same height as the last guy I saw."

"(Gulp)…And not only that…I think he can see us."

"What?"

Blu looked closer and saw that she was right. He was looking right at them, for the bush had a big opening…and after looking directly at the two very scared spix's…he started walking to them slowly.

Jewel got so freaked that she came to the others and tried to calmly say, "Um, guys. I think I'd like to go somewhere else now."

"Go? What do you mean, is something wrong?" Sophia asked for the sake of her adoptive daughter.

"I'm afraid (and I really mean afraid) so. Just look."

Next she pointed to the Big Thing and when they saw him, they started to feel the same way. Which made Leo suggest,

"Okay…maybe he's not looking at us. But just in case; Carlos and Blu? I want you to help me shield the girls behind us while we all back away out of the bush."

They agreed to it and backed up trying to protect the girls. The six of them moved very slow out of fear and never noticed that the spot around them was getting darker and darker. 'Til they did and thought it was only a sign of them being safe until…they felt a sudden bump. And looked to see…that the Big Thing was looking down right at them and that they were inside the same wearhouse from the story with him!

They all gasped and the Big Thing kneeled down looking like he was about to grab them, causing them to scream, but Blu noticed Jewel almost having tears flow down her eyes. Seeing that made the world slow down for him…and it made his fear become replaced with anger and determination. So he used that to make his girlfriend go behind him, and then squawked loudly as he jumped up high, trying to flap his wings, and pounced himself against the Big Thing's face. The impact that made him fall but Blu continued standing long enough to fight. He was pecking hard at the mask and repeatedly jumped on it.

"You will not threaten my family!" Blu yelled and continued attacking him, which deeply surprised his friends before the Big Thing actually spoke.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Blu stop it, it's me! It's me Tulio!"

Once Blu heard him, he stopped attacking. "Wait, what? Tulio?"

Then the Big Thing got up and took off his mask, proving that he was indeed Tulio, which made the others gasp and have Blu blush in embarrassment.

"Hey guys. Ouch." Tulio said in pain by the face but fully stood up and was able to rub his head. "I'm sorry, I didn't think I'd scary that much but I figured it get your attention."

"Tulio! Tulio, are you okay?" To the birds' surprise, another person with the same costume came into the warehouse and tried helping Tulio, and judging by the sound of the voice, it was a girl. But not just any girl. When she removed her mask, Blu and Jewel were shocked to see that it was Linda.

Their first human friend was currently in Rio with them and wearing the same costume as Tulio was.

"Yeah I'm fine." Tulio responded. And Linda just smiled and kissed his cheek before turning to the others.

"Ooh! Hi guys, it's been such a long time." She picked her blue friends and they were gladly able to hug her. "Oi, you wouldn't believe how much info Tulio gave me when I got here."

Blu smiled but also took a good look at his human friends in their abnormal suits.

Tulio noticed, "Oh, and I guess you're wondering about this. Well Blu, after we saw that movie 'The Big Thing' last week, I thought it would be fun to dress up as him for Halloween."

Then Linda explained the rest. "Then I surprised Tulio saying that my family and I were coming to town. To see him and his dad, and to celebrate the holiday. Of course, us both having the same costume wasn't really anyone's idea. But then when we went trick or treating and saw you guys collecting candy, the idea of it seemed to work. We were gonna use our suits as a way to get your attention. And I didn't think it would scare you guys enough to have Blu be hero of the night."

The kids chuckled and Blu felt embarrassed while Jewel smiled at him. What he did (despite the misunderstanding) actually was brave. So she hovered to him and kissed his cheek.

"Oh, I missed seeing that." Linda complimented the two.

Tulio then said, "In fact, we wanted to see you guys now because we're having a party at the aviary and were wondering if you wanna come with us."

"Ooh." The others went. Thinking two parties in one night would sound cool. Then Blu and Jewel squawked "Why not?"

"Great." Linda said. "Maybe on the way, you can introduce me to your new parents here, Blu."

Blu didn't think she knew about his relationship with Mikka and Leo, but he did Tulio a while ago so it made sense to him if he told her.

The blue friends smiled and stood together on Linda's shoulder, while the toucans and scarlet macaws happily got on Tulio's. They giggled as to how good it felt to have their feathery companions on their shoulders.

"You think we'll have time to get back to the other party later? Once this is done?" Jewel asked Blu.

"I think so. Either way I think this is going to be a very interesting night. And uh…are you feeling, okay?"

"Yeah. In all honesty, I actually felt like we…we were actually done for. That this Halloween would be as scary as last year. But if even we were doomed…you…you actually tried to save me. Thank you. Thank you for protecting me like always." Tears of joy came out of her again, which made Blu smile before hugging her.

"You're welcome. My promise for you is still staying. Always. I love you."

"I love you too."

And so all eight of the friends together were looking forward to the rest of Halloween night. But once again, that optimism was short lived when, on the way to the aviary…a loud sonic boom went off where everybody in the neighborhood heard it. And looked to see that a giant fire was showing.

"What the? Jewel, that fire is all the way near the garage!"

"Oh no!"

The two birds were scared again so when their friends heard them, Carlos and Sophia hovered and carried them before flying to the location and Mikka and Leo followed them.

"Guys!"

"Where are you going?!"

Linda and Tulio didn't know what to do but follow them until the eight made it.

* * *

Blu, Jewel, Mikka, Leo, Carlos, Sophia, Linda, and Tulio were at the other side of the neighborhood and landed on the porch of a house to see that a large apartment building on fire. The birds were thankful to notice that it wasn't anywhere near the garage but did see a whole trail of flames and a crowd of people at the burning home. So many people looked like they were fearing the worse until a group of firemen came and looked like they brought all the victims out.

"Everyone!" One police man yelled, getting the people and the birds' attention. "Everyone, the whole situation is taken care of. Everybody residented in the building has been evacuated. No one was seriously injured and this fire will be put out momentarily. I just need everyone to stay clear." Everyone in the gang sighed thinking that it was safe. Next all they did was watch the fire go when Linda and Tulio finally caught up with them. But then a woman close by came to a police officer, and Blu was able to hear every word.

"Sir! Sir! Please help me!"

"Ma'am, what's wrong?"

"My daughter! The firemen brought everybody out but I haven't seen my daughter anywhere, I think she's still the building."

"What? Ma'am, are you sure she's not just out trick or treating with her friends."

"I'm sure! I brought her home from that about an hour ago. Please help me find her!"

"Alright, don't worry. Men, we need help here!"

Blu got that well, so he whispered to Jewel, "Jewel, I need you to carry me up to the roof of the building behind us." She followed his direction and when they made it, she asked "What's going on?"

"One of the residents to that building says her daughter wasn't with her during the evacuation, I'm trying to look to see if she might be in there!"

"How?!"

"If you try to look past all the flames from the distance we're at and make a really good keen eye, you'll see all the details. Just hang on."

Blu and Jewel were on the roof to the building in front of the burning one. And despite the long distance, Blu did have a keen eye sight as he looked strictly close to the place and at a split second, he saw something. He saw a single room through an open window, where it was all yellow and orange. The color matched the style of Halloween and the fire around looked like a scene from a horror movie…until Blu noticed the doors of a closet shut and moving. Like it was being banged at from the inside. It seemed spooky but Blu knew what that was.

"I know where the girl is!" Blu finally said.

"What?!"

"And…!" He looked down from where he and Jewel were still standing. Looking at the crowd, at his friends ( _ **who some got out of the garage to observe the scene**_ ), and at the distance from him and the building. It was increasing Blu's fear, where he thought he was totally helpless and couldn't do anything. So he looked at Jewel again and had his motivation to make a good scowl and spirit of determination. "Nobody else is going to reach her."

"Blu? What are you doing?" She saw her boyfriend backing up a little and looked like he was about to charge. "Blu? Blu! Blu!"

"I love you, Jewel but I promise I'll make it. (cough) (whisper) Thrust, lift, drag, and weight." He said and then charged forward. He ran straight to the edge before leaping and…opening his wings up to glide. All of the sudden, he was soaring high up in the air where everybody looked up and saw him with a shock.

"What, Blu?!" Tulio, Mikka, and Leo yelled as they saw him. Blu continued going and at the chances when he was about to fall, he flapped his wings hard. He didn't feel like he was actually flying but tried to very best to stay in the air before he noticed Jewel join and give him a push, having to literally push her head up to his belly, by hovering below him.

"Guys, no!" Sophia cried as everyone saw the two quickly zoom through the window.

"What are they doing?!" Mikka said. She wanted to go stop them but Leo stopped her instead.

"Mikka, no! We can't help them!" And he was right, for one top corner of the building suddenly exploded, making the whole scene worse.

Blu and Jewel were inside the bright room and ducked when that last blast went off. When they got up Jewel said, "Okay, where is she?"

"Uh…there!" Blu pointed.

They went to the closet door and Jewel hovered up and used her strength to open it. Blu helped, and they got it open before seeing that there was a little Brazilian girl inside, crying "Mommy!"

"Hey, hey." Blu tried calming her down and it seemed to work. "It's okay. It's okay, we're gonna get you out of here, come on." He and Jewel flapped to her shoulder and kept gesturing her to get up before she did. She stood up and exited the room, while Blu and Jewel each pointed to the same direction on where to go. They stayed with her and helped avoid all the fires before running down the stairs. It was a fright for the girl but seeing the two birds help her made her stop crying and had her focused until there was gap between them and the exit. Between them was a hole where they had to consider to jump to the next staircase. Blu and Jewel jumped first and succeeded in going through.

Jewel turned back to her and said, "Come on. Come on, sweetie, you can do this!" Blu tried the same thing, and while the girl was hesitant, she looked right at her new friends and jumped over the gap, making a perfect landing near them. She made it and Blu and Jewel happily lead her closer to the exit, surviving the fire before making it out.

Once they were free, the gang saw them and the parents were glad to see that they were alive. And Blu and Jewel flapped to the edge of a dark alley.

"Blu, I can't believe you did that!" Jewel said excitedly. "You actually flew!"

"What? No, that wasn't (coughing from the smoke)! That wasn't flying. I-I tried flapping my wings but the best I could do was try gliding. I'm sorry Jewel but I don't think I'm any closer to gettin' it right."

"Well either way, what you did was the craziest and bravest I've ever seen you do."

Jewel kissed Blu's beak but they both quickly separated and coughed hard since they both tasted like soot.

"And one other thing…(cough)" Blu said. "Thanks for coming to help me, Jewel. But why? I mean aside from the obvious reasons, why did you help me? I would never have asked you to do something like that."

"Well neither would I. But I did it because…(cough)…I wasn't going to let you go through something like that disaster. Earlier you tried to save me and now you tried to save a little girl from that disaster despite your doubts with flying. You think you don't have these amazing skills and capabilities and yet you did these amazing things with what you have. Your own courage and selflessness. And that is why I helped you, not just because I loved you but because I wanted to help you. And I'm glad I did…Super-Bird. You are amazing." Jewel giggled and hugged him. Despite the smell they had, Blu hugged her again too and they wanted to save their affection for one another.

Then another voice from behind them came, "Amazing indeed." They turned to see the four parents. "You guys are in amazingly huge trouble." Leo said.

Carlos, "Whether you two live under our rooves or not, we're still incharge with your safety."

The two feared the worst but accepted whatever would come by lowering their heads.

Until the four smiled at them.

Mikka, "But for tonight I think we should just be glad that you're safe." She hugged the two and let her tears flow. Same for Sophia.

"Look, what you guys did was very reckless and dangerous but at least you helped each other out and saved that girl, right? So after this long night, why don't we all just go to the party and relax before heading home?"

"Yes, please." Blu and Jewel said.

Then they walked out before reaching Linda and Tulio. And before they left, Blu saw the girl reuniting with her crying mother.

"Oh sweetie. I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were sleeping in the closet as usual, I thought you were still hanging out in the hallway with your friends and joined everybody during the evacuation. Aww I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"I'm okay, mommy. Thank you."

"And those birds that saved you, where are they?"

"I…I don't know, mommy."

Blu smiled hearing them, and they couldn't see him because of the crowd. So the six birds together, plus Nico, Pedro, and Luiz followed Linda and Tulio through the streets and let the firemen take care of the building.

One hour later, when they made it to the aviary, some of the gang members danced through the party that was outside. And while Blu and Jewel expected to party with their adoptive parents…they were instead being tortured.

"Ahh!"

"Whoa!"

"This is so uncomfortable!"

"And yet at the same time, it feels hilarious and good for me."

Blu and Jewel were trying to resist laughing because they were being bathed and brushed by a few human doctors. It only felt like little torture but they had to be clean so they could get the smoke off of them.

"You think so, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah. At least maybe we can consider this as a reward for saving that girl."

"Well, as long as we don't let the title of 'hero' go to our heads, I think it's good. But now I'm wondering if we'll have enough time for the party."

"Hmm. You know what? If we don't, then at least we can enjoy another warming sleep together at home and maybe try out some flying practice tomorrow."

"Hmm. Maybe."

Jewel smiled at her handsome hero and took out her wing for him to hold. And when he did, the doctors just awed over that affection and tried to continue cleaning them.

As for the four parents, all they did was speak as the party continued.

Sophia, "You think they'll be okay?"

Carlos, "Those two? Oh yeah, they're both tough kids but if they think they're gonna escape us from our grounding punishment, they got another thing coming."

Mikka, "You got that right."

Leo, "Though, I feel like…does anybody feel like we should've helped them?"

Carlos, "I don't know. If we did maybe we wouldn't have handled the situation as well as they did. You know that before Blu met you two he learned pretty well on how to survive on his own. Even when we weren't helping him."

"I know. I just wish I could've at least done something. And Mikka, I know I should've-"

Mikka, "Hang on, Leo. I know what you're going to say and maybe you're right. But…for right now, I think all I can say is that you did good trying to stop me and you're at least showing concern for the kids. So why don't we just talk with them later and enjoy tonight?"

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely. And look…I know you probably worry about me more…" She made Leo look at her bad wing. "…but I want you know that I love you no matter what happens. I promise you no matter what, things between us and the kids will never change. And if they do, it will be for the better."

She hugged him and Leo accepted. Carlos and Sophia held each other close, and everyone figured that despite all the freaky moments that happened, it was a pretty great Halloween.

Even Eva and Rafi thought so when they heard their friends and wanted to think about the same thing.

* * *

 _ **And the families happily and responsibly continued on with their lives before the next adventures came.**_

 _ **(Not) The End.**_

 _ **If anybody asks, yes I thought about "Spider-Man 2" while making this, and no, while I am in to it, I have not seen that old movie (or even the newer vision) "The Thing." Nor do I plan on seeing it any time soon.**_

 ** _But either way, hopefully this Halloween turned out to be a good one for everybody._**

 _ **One more thing to mention before we're done. While I was looking into it, I've discovered that I wasn't totally accurate with the timeline and dates for NKS. So I'm gonna work on editing some of the chapters to fix that.**_

 _ **See ya!**_


End file.
